Fifty Ways of Asking Out Lily Evans
by SkyeStorm
Summary: I decided to make a list of the top fifty ways that I could ask Lily out. Then I tried them out, and listed all of the rejections she used. Wow, she has a lot. But will she always reject me? Lily/James. Reviews are amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Harry Potter. But I must say I'm proud you asked, you seem to think I'm as good as her!

**Dedication:** As usual, I will dedicate my chapters to my wonderful reviewers, followers and favouriters *is that even a word?* and I thank you all, wonderful Skyebirds as I shall now call you! Thank you!

**Author's Note:** Hey there, I just randomly wanted to post this little oneshot except its a five shot with five chapters. I could make it all into one chapter, but oh well. Read on and pleeeeease review! Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

1) "I am your seeker, and you are my snitch."

"Potter, you're a chaser. Not a seeker."

"Fine, I am your chaser and you are my quaffle."

"So I'm big and red."

"Well, the red part is right. Ouch! Don't hit me!"

"Don't I have three chasers? And what about the keeper? You should have said keeper."

"But I'm not a keeper!"

"Don't I know it."

"I didn't mean it like _that_. And besides, the seeker version was better."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

2) "Here are twelve roses. I shall love you until the last rose dies."

"Great."

"Get it? Because there are eleven real roses and one fake? So it can never die!"

"You, however, can die."

"Wha- oh. Errr, bye!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

3) "Here are twelve lilies. I shall love you until the last lily dies."

"This is the same as last time."

"No! This time I'm using lilies! Kinda symbolic, eh?"

"I think there's a reason roses are normally used. Because they are the flower of _love_."

"And lilies are the flower of _you_."

"Great. By the way, did you remember to put the fake lily in?"

"Uh... be right back!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

4) "If I was a chess piece, a very sexy king at that, you'd be my queen."

"Amazing how you always get to be better than me."

"Fine, then you're my king."

"Are you saying I look like a man?"

"Er, no?"

"Right answer. Since the game ends when I die, please kill me now. So you can stop this game of asking me out."

"NEVER!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

5) "So, Evans, miss me?"

"Nope."

"Of course, I definitely believe you. Well, you can tell me how much you miss me on our date tonight." *puts protective shield up.*

"Hold it right there, mister. What date?"

"The one I'm asking you on right now!"

"I hear no asking."

"Fine. Evans, go out with me tonight?"

"You forgot the magic word."

"Accio Evans?"

"No! Put me down!"

"Sorry."

"I meant please."

"..."

"Its a muggle thing."

"Anyway. Please go out with me, Evans? Hey, Evans! Wait up! Don't walk away! EVANS!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

6) "If you were a broom, you'd be worth no money!"

"Are you saying I'm worthless?"

"No! I meant, you couldn't be bought with money."

"Nor with words. In which case, this conversation is over."

"What? No! Please don't leave me again!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

7) "Ever wondered why the squid pulled you into the water when we were crossing the lake in first year?"

"It didn't. You did. You wanted to pull me out and 'save' me, to be my knight in shining armour."

"Huh?"

"Again, its a muggle thing."

"Right. Anyway, at least I pulled you out. I didn't leave you there!"

"I would have preferred it if you did. Ooooh, that gives me an idea!"

"Where are you pulling me? Evans?" *splash*

"See you in the morning, Potter. That is, if the Giant Squid doesn't eat you!":

"WHAT?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

8) "Kiss me please, Evans. It'll be my good luck charm for the game tonight."

"... Are _all_ your pick up lines about Quidditch and flying?"

"No! Remember that one about the chess pieces? And the flowers one? And-"

"I get it, Potter. Who even told you that Chess one, anyway?"

"Er... Sirius."

"That explains everything..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

9) "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Yes, it did."

"Did you land on your bum? I can kiss it better for you..."

"Potter, that's just... eugh."

"Anyway, you'd better go back. They sure would miss the prettiest angel."

"Are you telling me to leave? Gladly!"

"Hey! Evans! I didn't mean it literally!"

"Fine. Were you trying to get rid of me?"

"Who would want to get rid of you?"

"Good point. But I can think of a lot of people who want to get rid of you. And I am at the top of that list."

"Awww, that hurts, Evans!"

"Whatever. Anyway, did it hurt when you jumped up from hell?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

10) "Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Ooooh, keeping it simple this time, are we? Must be getting serious."

"No! I'm not Sirius! I'm James Potter! Oh, that explains why you wouldn't go out with me. You thought I was him. Oh, well. Now you know who I am you can say yes!"

"Let me also keep it simple: hell no!"

"A plain 'no' would have been even simpler. And a yes would have been the best."

"Fine. I'll go out with you if you stop being annoying."

"..."

"Potter? Hey, Potter? You okay?"

"You... said... yes..."

"Technically, I said 'fine'."

"Whatever, sexy."

*Slap* "We are through!"

"Awww, only joking Evans. Seriously. Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

"Ooooh, keeping it simple this time, are we? Must be getting serious."

"I swear we just went through this. Oh well, I don't mind asking again so you say yes again."

"And I don't mind slapping you again."

"Oh. Uh, bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Joanne Kathleen Rowling? No. Am I famous? No. Therefore, do I own Harry Potter? No. Even if I do wish the answers to all three were yes...

**Dedication:** losethatfear; ginny; Cammie Cassia Chase; SKewedViEW; dreamergirl49; Counting Airplanes; and Uteeny!

**Author's Note:** Sorry I haven't updated this or any other stories in ages! I will get down to it, I promise! I'll send some more Christmas Presents! And thanks to anyone who has read or is reading now, please please PLEASE review! Bye!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

11) "You really shouldn't wear makeup. You're messing with perfection!"

"Is that what the mirror told you before it broke?"

"I have never broken a single mirror in my entire life!"

"Then how do you explain all of the bad luck?"

"There's no bad luck in my life!"

"There's a LOT of bad luck in your life?"

"Oh yeah? Name one thing!"

"I will forever refuse to go out with you!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

12) "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall, is in love with me!"

"Ooooh, you're a poet and I didn't know it!"

"Puh-lease, that has to be the oldest one in the book!"

"The book you wrote!"

"Hey!"

"Look, Potter, why don't you just stand on a bridge and fall for me?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

13) "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

"Can I have yours so I can show the Aurors who to look for?"

"...You_ want _my_ picture?_ Sure!"

"Wait, I don't atually want to look at it!"

"Well, _I'd_ love to have a picture of _you_!"

"Too bad!" *Walks away then stops* "Wait, you still believe in Santa?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

14"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?"

"A little, yeah. I've been trying to run away from you, and sadly its not working."

"Mortally offended."

"Good."

"So..."

"Hi!"

"Black."

"Evans."

"James!"

"What are you doing, Prongs?!"

"No one was saying my name... I felt left out."

"... Bye, Potter and Black!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

15) "Even if there wasn't any gravity on earth I would still fall for you!"

"If there wasn't any gravity on earth I would have bounced to another planet to get away from you. And how do you even know what gravity is?"

"... I took Muggle Studies."

"Why?"

"... Not to stay near you, that's for certain."

"Oh. Well, what is gravity then?"

"It's the force that pulls you down... and to me."

"Luckily I still have a resistance."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

16) "You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line!"

"You're so ugly you _almost_ made me forget to say NO."

"I'm not ugly!"

"Then what's that on your face? Owl poo?"

"Pffft, no." *runs to check reflection in nearest mirror* "Hey, you tricked me!"

"I didn't; I just didn't realise that that ugliness was part of your _face_."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

17) "If I received a penny everytime I saw someone as pretty as you, I'd have nothing."

"If I had a penny every time I rejected you I'd be a millionaire!"

"Well if I had a penny every time I asked you out and you said no, I'd be a millionaire too!"

"I know, that's what I just said! And that was so rubbish it put the dustbin to shame!"

"Yeah, it sounded a lot better in my head..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

18) "If gorgeous were illegal you'd be in Azkaban."

"Yuck, I hope not, because you'd already be in there and I would have to be near _you_!"

"Yes, ours was a forbidden love..."

"Yes of course, Mr Romeo. That's because I forbade it."

"Say what you want... I know that our hearts belong together!"

"So does your face and my knee!"

"Don't ruin my handsome face!"

"Believe me, if you looked in the mirror, you'd know it was too late.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

19) "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

"That was you that walked by? I thought it was a twig that fell from a tree."

"Do you want me to fall for you again?"

"Ignoring that last comment... it isn't exactly first sight, I've known you for seven years!"

"Is seven your lucky number? Because you're going to get lucky this year, your seventh year at Hogwarts!"

"Why? Will you stop asking me out?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

20) "Do I know you? Because you look a lot like my girlfriend!"

"Do I know you? Because you look a lot like my ex-boyfriend!"

"Meaning you just broke up with me..."

"And?"

"We must have been going out before!"

"Urgh. I suppose. It must have been for a dare - and at least I broke up with you."

"Oh yeah... Hey, anyone got a time-turner?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Guess what? I may own my Harry Potter collection (which, I am proud to say, includes Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) but I don't own Harry Potter itself.

**Dedication:** lwalker98; patsgirl13; Kujo Feathers; Ofpatchworklove; JadeZinniaMarchetta; and jamesandlily4ever.

**Author's Note:** And we're past the half way mark! I'll try to put the next chapter up soon, maybe next week. Merry Christmas everyone! For three days time. And I made a verrry long chapter, just for you! Oh, and I love it when people favourite/follow this story, but I also loooooove reviews! Thanks!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

21) "You're so sweet, you'd put Honeydukes out of business!"

"You're so evil, you'd put Borgin and Burkes out of business!"

"You're so happy, you'd put The Three Broomsticks out of business!"

"You're so odd, you'd put The Hog's Head out of business!"

"You're so funny, you'd put Zonkos' out of business!"

"You're so cold, you'd put Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor out of business!"

"You're so smelly, you'd put Magical Menagerie out of business!"

"You're so clever, you'd put Flourish and Blotts out of business!"

"You're so old, you'd put Ollivanders out of business!"

"You're so well-dressed, you'd put Madam Malkins out of business!"

"You're so badly dressed, you'd put Twilfitt and Tatting's out of business!"

*continues for another three hours*

"You're so posh, you'd put Gringotts out of business!"

"You're so creepy, you'd put the Shrieking Shack out of business!"

"The Shrieking Shack isn't creepy!"

"Yes it is, it's haunted!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"Hey, Remus, do you think they realise that everyone is staring at them?"

"I don't think they do, dear Sirius. Shall we tell them?"

"... Nah."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

22) "So, will it be your dorm or mine?"

"Why would I want to be near your dorm?"

*Winks* "To make some magic, of course!"

"I'd rather do it in lesson time!"

"Well, lessons are boring."

"No, they're fun!"

*Pffft* "Saddo!"

"You know, you're meant to be asking me out. _Not_ insulting me."

"Awww, do you miss the pick up lines?"

"NO!"

"Anyway, you're just jealous that I got a better mark than you in end of year exams in Transfiguration."

"No I'm not. And anyway, you didn't even deserve that mark! You _never_ practise, you _never_ do your homework, you _never_ answer questions in class, you _never_ help - or _get_ help - and you never- you never-"

"Oh, so you're not at all mad?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Shall we go back to my pick up line?"

"Fine."

"Your dorm or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine!" *Slams door*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

23) "Being without you is like being hit by the Cruciatus Curse."

"Being _with_ you is like being hit by the Cruciatus Curse!"

"I am under the Imperius when I'm with you."

"I am avada kedavra-d when I'm with you!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

24) "If you were a dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss!"

"Even if you were, I wouldn't kiss you. I'd call it 'sucking out your soul' - not that you've got one."

"I do!"

"Well you certainly don't have a big enough brain to process the fact that I'll never go out with you!"

"I do too have a big brain!"

"No. You have a big _head_, there's a difference. The brain is so small you can feel air in that massively humungous head of yours."

"Ah, I love it when you go all smart on me."

"Well, you couldn't possibly be a dementor - you're too pretty!"

"Well, you could definitely be a criminal. In fact, I'm pretty sure you already are, and you have escaped from Azkaban. Wait, that's impossible."

"No its not!"

"Go away Black. And it is!"

"Ah, are you having a private chat? And it isn't, I'd prove it except I'm never going there!"

*Just you wait, Sirius, just you wait...*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

25) "I must have had some Felix Felicis, 'cause I have a feeling that I'm about to get lucky."

"Would you pass me some please? Then you'll die."

"I'm already dying - dying to go out with you!"

"So that means you'd die if I agreed to go out with me?"

"... I guess." *Fingers crossed*

"Oh. Well... I'm still never going out with you."

"Darn!"

"Tried to trick me? Well, it will never work!"

"Oh yeah? Then why is Flitwick behind you with an T on your essay?"

"WHAT?!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

26) "You must be magical, because I've fallen under your spell!"

"... Has it really taken you _seven years_ to figure that out?"

"NO!"

"Well, it'll only take me a minute to figure out that I have to say yes."

"Oh, ok." *Walks off sadly* "WAIT WHAT?!"

"Haha, you fell for it. Honestly though, I'd never in a million years go out with you."

"What about a million and one?"

*Sighs* "Ok, here's a deal Potter. If I survive for a million and one years, I'll go out with you from that point on until I die. And you need to be alive until then as well."

"Ok, now please sign here, here, and here, date it here, initial here, and sign here."

*Signs contract* "Ok, can I go?"

"Sure."

*Leaves*

*To the rest of the Common Room* "Hey, anyone know where I can find Nicholas Flamel?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

27) "Are you using the Confundus Charm, or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"No. I'm not. But if you hold on for a second, I'll use it and forget all about you."

"No! Please, no!"

"What, don't you want me to forget you?"

"As long as you don't use it on me, even if I'll never forget you anyway."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

28) "Hey Evans, fancy going with me to Hogsmeade?"

"I could easily do without the horrifying experience."

"Well then, fancy going with me to the library?"

"Do you even know where the library _is_?"

"... Fair point. Fancy going with me to Hagrid's Hut?"

"No, funnily enough."

"Okay... Fancy going with me to the Greenhouses?"

"I'd rather go with Snape."

"Erm... Oh! Fancy going with me to the Room of Requirement?"

"The _what_?"

"So there _is_ something you don't know!"

"Yeah, well, even if I knew what it was I wouldn't go there with you!"

*Twenty minutes later*

"So, Evans, fancy going with me to Hogsmeade?"

"You already said that one."

"How about... erm... ah yes! How about going with me to the Quidditch Pitch?"

"I don't even like Quidditch!"

"..."

"Potter?"

"..."

"Breathe, Potter!"

"..."

"BREATHE!"

*gasp* "Li-ly?"

"I thought you'd died!"

*Cough* "About that... Evans, fancy going with me to the Hospital Wing?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

29) "You can have the portkey to my heart!"

"You can have the portkey to hell!"

"It'll take a long time to get there, since I'm already at the other end of the world in heaven."

"_No_, we're at Hogwarts, remember? That place you spend most of the year at?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I mistook you for an angel. Well, am I in the Room of Requirement then?"

"Nope."

"Broom cupboard?"

"Nope."

"Classroom?"

"Nope."

"Room of Mirrors?"

"Look, why do you keep asking those places?"

"I thought we were in the Room of Requirement because you would appear if I was there; Broom Cupboard because that's where I go to kiss girls; Classroom because that's where the magic happens, and Room of Mirrors because the Mirror of Erised is in there and I would see you if I looked into it."

"Oh. Well no, we're by the lake. Hey, deja vu feeling!"

"From when?"

"From when I pushed you in!" *splash*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

30) "You know, when I said 'Accio beautiful', I didn't expect it to work!"

"Yeah, that's nice and all, Potter, but please put me down now!"

*Pouts* "Fine."

"Thank you."

"So..."

"Well..."

"Oh! You ready for this next one?"

"Bring it!"

"We may not be in Charms, but you are still charming!"

"We may not be in Herbology, but you are still weedy."

"We may not be in Defence Against the Dark Arts, but you are still brave!"

"We may not be in History of Magic, but you are still boring."

"So you admit its boring?"

"... I guess."

"YAY! I'm sooo telling him that!"

"Wait! Potter! WAIT! STOP! NOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Yep. The time has come for me to disclaim Harry Potter... *but I don't _want_ to disclaim HP! It's awesome! Okay, fine.* I don't flippin' own it.

**Dedication: **This one is for (wait for it...) RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar; SargunamViji; LeviosaLove; whiskeyprincess777; DariaDoll; MagicalSmile; FivepointstoGryffindor; Skylar97; prongslet4life; brookelr; Obsessive-Hp-Twilight-GG-freak; Orange-Coyote; Tiva-Babe Uk; siriusly-luna; writeandwriteandwriteandprin t; Ofpatchworklove; lollipop9066; InkWeaverabc; and LiveLaughHopeLove. Pheeew.

To IncWeaverabc, a guest - yes, sorry about that! I will try to fix it. :D

**Author's Note:** Okay. I know you *yes, you, you who is nice enough to bother reading my author's note... I MEAN YOU!* are re-a-lllllll-y mad at me. I'm sorry. I was away with the fairies- I mean, away with the wizards and witches and hippogriffs and thestrals and house elves and goblins and Dumbledores *he's so cool he is one of his own species* and Voldewarts *nasty thought*... anyway, the point is, I'm sorry and I promise *Dumbledore's Honour - so you know its serious* that I will update quicker for next chapter, the final one. I have already written lots. Thanks to you all!

Oh, and I love that loads of people favourite and follow the story, but I also _love_ it when I have reviews. How about... I have at the moment got 3 planned pick up lines and conversations, and I have got 14 reviews. How about trying to make that 20? I will update after I have around 20. Thanks! And these ones are quite long!

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE AMAZING: prongslet4life, who, as well as having an awesome username, gave me many ideas. I am using two: the fruit one, number 34 and the number one, number 40. So thanks to her, and I hope they work better for James than they did for one of her friends in real life!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

31) *smashes an ice cube*

"What the hell Potter?!"

"I was just breaking it."

"To show your 'strength'?"

"Nope."

"To cool down those sweaty hands?"

"Nope."

"To have a drink of water?"

"Nope."

"Why, then?"

"Well, now that I've broken the ice, we can talk. And talking is good."

"I'd rather not talk."

"Whoa, fast much? We've only just broken the ice and yet already you want to do more than talk!"

"Yep. I want to do more than talk... I want to punch."

"I prefer hitting, since I can always hit on _you_."

"Me too." *slap*

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

32) "I've had a really bad day, and-"

"Aww, too bad. Mine was fine until _you_ showed up."

"Well anyway, since I've had such a terrible day-"

"No, I don't want you to tell me about it."

"I see your point, but-"

"My point is now that I don't like you."

"Yeah, and I get that. I was going to say-"

"Please don't say anything."

"SHUT UP!"

"..."

"Thank you. As I was saying - PLEASE DON'T SAY A WORD! - I've had a really bad day. It always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. Please smile for me!"

*frowns* "N-no."

"TICKLE MONSTER!"

"Stop it!" *bursts into laughter* "No fair, Potter! I'll get you back!"

"Hehehehehehehe STOP IT hehehe!"

"You laugh like a girl."

"So do you..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

33) "Apart from being beautiful, what do you do for a living?"

"Nothing. We're still at school."

"Oh yeah. Well, what do you want to do when you leave school?"

"Be a healer or an auror."

"Whoa. If I get injured I'm certainly going to _you_ to get better."

"I said, or an auror."

"Me too! So we can work together!"

"Uh, I think I'm gonna stick with healer."

"Like I said then: you can heal me when I get sick."

"Umm, probably a Prophet writer?"

"You can write stories about me!"

"... Professor?"

"I'll live at Hogwarts."

"Umm... Quidditch player?"

"But you can't play Quidditch."

"Okay, back to the first one then."

"Being beautiful?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

34) "Hey, Apple Of My Eye."

"No, _my_ eyes are the apples."

"..."

"That was a joke."

"I never thought there would come a day when my dearest Lilyflower would make a joke to me, however terrible it may be."

"Potter, just speak fast so I can say no and then get outta here!"

"Ok, fine."

"... So?"

"Oh! Yes, right... Got a raisin?"

"Nope."

"Plum?"

"Noooo."

"Grape?"

"Nuh-uh."

"What about a date?"

"No I have not."

"Want one?"

"Oh, yes please! I'm hungry."

"YOU JUST ACCEPTED A DATE FROM ME! YEAAAH!" *does happy dance*

"Oh, damn. Wait... what are you doing?"

*freezes* "Nothing, gotta go!"

"Don't you want that date?"

"Nah, I'll have a peach instead please."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

35) "Hey, Lils."

"Don't call me that."

"Fine, Lils."

"Is it just me, or is there some tiny part of your brain that refuses to let you listen and take in any information as someone starts talking?"

"Hmmm... It's just you."

"Hmmmph." *starts to walk away*

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"What?!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"Me!"

"Oh, I was hoping _you'd_ forgotten something - your pick up line."

"Why on earth is it called pick up line? Does it mean..."

"PUT ME DOWN, POTTER!"

"NO! YOU'RE MINE!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

36) "Hey, I lost my phone number... can I have yours?"

"You don't have a phone."

"But if I did, you'd be top of my cotton list."

"_Contact_ list, Potter."

"..."

"And besides, it doesn't work that way. You'd need to buy a new one."

"I _know_, it was just for the sake of a _pick up line_."

"Running out of ideas?"

"Pffft, no... Look what I found in the library!"

"Books?"

"Yes!"

"Hmm, lets see... _How To Become Animagi - And Not Get Caught_."

"WRONG BOOK!"

"... I don't even want to ask why you have that book."

"Good."

"Okay... _One Million Ways To Get Your Girl_. There's _one million_ ways in here? Oh, brother. I'm in for a looooong year."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

37) "You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

"I AM NOT LIKE A DICTIONARY!"

"Well..."

"ADMIT IT! I'M NOT!"

"Erm, lets test that theory. What is the definition for 'beautiful'?"

"Beautiful, adjective. Pleasing the senses or mind asthetically; of a very high standard; excellent; synonyms: handsome; lovely; pretty; fine; fair; nice."

"Wrong. Although you _sound_ like a dictionary, you aren't one."

"Well, what do you think 'beautiful' means?"

"Lily Evans - soon to be Potter."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

38) "I need a pensieve, because my head is filled with thoughts about you."

"What do I look like in your thoughts?"

"Flaming red hair, amazing green eyes, perfect lips..."

"Stop drooling. Anyway, what do I look like here?"

"Flaming red hair, amazing green eyes, perfect lips..."

"Wrong. I look invisible."

"Huh? Have you got my invisibility cloak? Evans? Hey, Evans? Where's she gone?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

39) "If you were a basalisk, I wouldn't mind dying just to look into your eyes."

"Oh my god..."

"What?!"

"The basalisk..."

"WHAT?! TELL ME!"

"Its... behind you!"

"AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Haha, fooled you!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

40) "Hey there."

"... Hello?"

"So."

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"What?"

"Well..."

"Tell me."

"Erm..."

"What do you want?"

"Ah..."

"Carry on!"

"You see..."

"SPIT IT OUT POTTER!"

"YOU KEPT INTERRUPTING ME!"

"Well, I'm not now so just say what you want to say!"

"I see you're single. Want to make that plural?"

"I'm plural, but I can see why _you're_ single."


End file.
